


State of Equilibrium

by lucathia



Category: Death Note
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: jump100, Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L brings up some random astronomy trivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Equilibrium

"Light-kun, did you know that light from stars can orbit in circles around a black hole, at a radius of 1.5 times the Schwarzschild radius of the black hole?" L asked as he followed Light with his wide eyes.

Light paused, the chain between them clinking to a rest on the table, an elegant eyebrow arched in question at L's random astronomic trivia.

"Your point, Ryuuzaki?"

"Just that light is always in a state of equilibrium, without escape yet without acquiesce to the circumstances it is in either."

L dropped a few more sugar cubes into his cup, watching them dissolve.

"Light is so close to oblivion, yet never actually there. It's fascinating, really."


End file.
